


Wicked Grace

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multiple Suranas, Strip Wicked Grace, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: When Surana comes to Skyhold, Cullen loses his clothes yet again during a game of Wicked Grace.





	Wicked Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written before I decided to make Violette the Inquisitor so I'll need to make a few small adjustments to make it fit into the series' timeline of events, but it's still good to read :)
> 
> I invite you all to go look at [the wonderful art by Kawereen](http://whereismywarden.tumblr.com/post/181490662546/whereismywarden-wicked-graceful-i-had-the) that inspired this ficlet!

One would think Cullen had learned his lesson by now. Losing all his clothes, underwear included, in front of everyone once had been bad enough, after all. 

Now, he could add a second humiliating defeat to the list. 

It was all Surana’s fault. The Warden had come to Skyhold for a quick visit before returning wherever it was she needed to be. And she had brought with her another woman she had introduced as her long-lost sister, Nemea. Cullen wasn’t sure which of them he had been trying to impress when he had accepted Varric’s invitation, but one thing was for certain: he had failed. 

 _Come on, Cullen. You can’t be as bad at this game as I am_ , Surana had cooed. _Do you remember that one time, back in the Tower, when you surprised us in the middle of a game?_  

The deep blush growing on his face had been the only answer he had given her. 

 _Ruffles won’t be there_ , the dwarf had promised. 

He should have found an excuse not to play. He was busy enough with his duties, crawling through piles of paperwork, that even Varric would have given him a free pass. Yet here they were, two hours later. Him, as naked as the day he was born. Her, still fully clothed - _thank the Maker!_ \- and a satisfied smile barring her face. At least, her sister had the decency not to make fun of him, something he was grateful for. 

“I thought you said you were bad at this game?” Nemea reminded everyone. 

“I was,” Surana answered smugly. “Twelve years ago.” 

“When did you become so ruthless?” Cullen asked her, burying his crimson face behind his hands. 

“During the Blight.” 

“I meant at Wicked Grace.” 

“So did I.” She shrugged. “Not much else to do on the road. And you tend to pick up some tricks while travelling with a bard and a crow.”

It was his own damn fault too, Cullen realized. Carver Hawke had quit the game after only losing his own shirt. That should have been his cue to stop playing. Carver was _her husband_. If anyone knew what Surana was capable of, it was him.

“Is it payback?” he asked her. “For everything I’ve said and done?”

The look on her face said it all. She was still pissed at him, and rightfully so. Cullen had already given her a lengthy apology earlier. But he knew nothing he could say would repair their twelve years of broken friendship.

Carver snorted. “Just be thankful she didn’t decide to kick your arse in the sparring yard.” 

Cullen wished she had. It would have been less embarrassing.

“If it can make you feel any better, you’re a better player than most templars I’ve known,” Surana assured him. “Mages too, come to think of it.”

Nemea gave him a sympathetic smile. “Maybe you’ll have more luck next time.”

“There will be no next time,” Cullen grumbled.

“That’s too bad,” she said. “I was looking forward to it.”

 _Maker’s breath!_ At least, the Inquisitor wasn’t here to witness the red in his cheeks spreading down his entire body. That was a small relief.


End file.
